The Cybertronian Doraemon
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Doraemon and his friends were in their adventure in 22nd Detroit city with the Autobots to find out one mysterious protoform as the second Doraemon. The Decepticons were after it. What happen next?
1. Doraemon in Detroit

**The Cybertronian Doaraemon**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**The request fic by Takari Takaishi. Doraemon is a Cybertronian robot?**

**Whatever, enjoy!**

**Time: 5.00 PM**

**Place: Suneo's house**

This story happened when Suneo introduced his friends of one brand new Transformers VCD.

"Check out, guys! I gotta new Transformers CD!" Said Suneo.

"It's awesome!" said Nobita. "Can you let me to watch it?"

"No, you don't. This VCD is limited to 100 users worldwide. I know you'll tell everyone about this. I'm dead,"

"Okay..." Nobita felt sulked and leaved the house.

"Nobita, wait," Shizuka saw him leaved, she decided to run toward him.

"That's no need, Shizuka. We won't let Nobita to watch it," said Suneo.

"How dare you said like that,"

"So, what? You want to defend him?" asked Giant. He and Suneo laughed at her.

Shizuka leaved the scene.

Meanwhile, at Nobita's house...

"DORAEMON!" Nobita screamed as he rushed toward Doraemon, cried.

"Nobita, what's wrong?" asked Doraemon.

"Doraemon, Suneo introduced his limited edition Transformers VCD but he didn't let me to watch it,"

"That's unforgivibable for him for that,"

"Nobita," said Nobita's mum suddenly from downstairs. "Shizuka is here,"

Shizuka came to Nobita's room.

"Nobita, I wanna tell you that Suneo won't allow us to watch Transformers VCD," said Shizuka.

"Really?" asked Nobita.

"It seems you'll get better than them," said Doraemon.

"Better than them? What do you mean, Doraemon?"

"It means that if Suneo and Giant are just watching the show, what if we go to Cybertron?"

"Cybertron? You said, Cybertron?"

Doraemon nodded.

"Thanks, Doraemon," Nobita hugged Doraemon tightly.

"Please let me... I can't breathe," Doraemon gasped.

Then, Doraemon took out his "Door to Everywhere" as he opened the door as he and Nobita and Shizuka went into the door...

But...

"Doraemon," said Nobita.

"Yeah," said Doraemon.

"Is it Cybertron?"

They were in one unknown city.

"Oh no!" We're not in Cybertron!" screamed Doraemon.

"We're not in Cybertron?" Nobita and Shizuka shocked.

"We need to go home or else..."

They rushed toward the door, unfortunately...

There was one Decepticon grabbed the door suddenly and transformed into the jet mode.

"Doraemon, that robot had taken the "Door to Everywhere"," said Nobita.

Then, there were 3 Decepticons transformed into the robot mode as they landed.

Starscream, Blitzwing and Shockwave.

"Can you zee that? Thoze are unique appetite," said Blitzwing, icy.

"So, vhat if ve make them az barbeque? HAHAHAHAHA..." said him, random.

"Stop it, Blitzwing. I need both of you to get this pathethic creatures," said Starscream.

"And we need to bring it to Megatron," said Shockwave.

That makes all of them felt scared...

"Enough!" screamed Doraemon. "Even I'm small, but it doesn't mean I'm afraid of you, robots!"

Then, Doraemon took out his bamboo helicopter and air cannon as he flew toward the Decepticons.

"Be careful, Doraemon," said Nobita.

As Doraemon and the Decepticons started to begin a war, Doraemon started to shot them with his air cannon, but the Decepticons replied his blast with their amazed blasters, makes the blue cat robot fell down to the ground.

"Doraemon!" Nobita rushed toward fainted Doraemon, waking him up. Shizuka tried to stop him from getting close to Doraemon.

"Nobita, don't be like this. You'll be in trouble," said Shizuka.

"It's too easy to talk. What do you feel when somebody that we loved the most lost his life?" asked Nobita.

"Nobita..."

The Decepticons started to grab Doraemon, caused Nobita and Shizuka ran away

Until...

There were a few vehicles arrived there, transforming into the robot mode.

They were Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"Nobita, look! The Autobots!" said Shizuka.

"Autobots?" said Nobita, surprised. "Hey! Autobots! Save Doraemon. That evil robots get after him!"

As Optimus Prime heard of Nobita's voice...

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, get the Decepticons' attractions, Prowl and Jazz, get both creatures down there safely. And Bumblebee, come with me," Optimus Prime gave an order.

First, Jetfire and Jetstorm transformed into jet mode to distract the Decepticons . That caused Shockwave and Blitzwing get after them. Prowl and Jazz transformed into the vehicle mode to save Nobita and Shizuka safely, moving to another place.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were before Starscream and start attacking him. There, Bumblebee luckily grabbed Doraemon safely.

Starscream transformed into the vehicle mode leaving the scene. Also Blitzwing and Shockwave as they gave up for searching the jet twins.

That time, the Autobots arrived toward Nobita and Shizuka.

"Are you alright?" asked Optimus Prime.

"We're.. okay. Thanks," said Nobita.

"Where's Doraemon?" asked Shizuka.

"He's right here," said Bumblebee, put Doraemon on the ground.

Doraemon woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Doraemon.

"Doraemon, you're safe right now! The Autobots saved us," said Nobita.

"Nobita, I think they don't know our language,"

"I guess so,"

Doraemon took out "Translating Bread" and dividing three each for him, Nobita and Shizuka as they ate it.

"Actually, I want to say thank you for saving me but..." said Doraemon to the Autobots.

"You don't have to thank us for that. That's our role to save the creatures from the evil Decepticons," said Optimus Prime.

"Actually, where are we?" asked Doraemon.

...

At the same time,

"What the unlucky day, my VCD player spoiled!" sighed Suneo.

"I think we supposed to not repeat that video until 10 times," said Giant.

"This is all your fault, Giant. You did that,"

"Did what?"

"You repeated that video for 10 times!"

"Okay... okay..."

That time, they walked to Nobita's house for seeking Doraemon's help.

"Nobita and Doraemon are in their room," said Nobita's mum.

As Suneo and Giant arrived in Nobita's room and nobody's there, they saw of "Door to Everywhere", they walked in and...

...

**Time: 6.00 pm**

**Place: Autobot base**.

The Autobots arrived there, transformed into the robot mode.

Sari welcomed them.

"Did you find anything, guys?" asked Sari.

"As you asked for it..." said Optimus Prime. "There they are,"

Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka walked toward Sari.

"Hello, we're come from Japan. My name is Doraemon, the cat robot," said Doraemon.

"I'm Nobita, Doraemon's best friend," said Nobita.

"I'm Shizuka, Nobita's best friend," said Shizuka.

"Nice to meet you," said Doraemon.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sari Sumdac," said Sari.

"Sari? What a nice name," Doraemon blushed.

"By the way, we also want to introduce ourselves first," said Bumblebee.

"You better wait for the minute, Bumblebee," said Prowl.

"Hey!"

"As I want to say, we're the Autobots. I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. We're together to protect the Earth from the evil Megatron and the Decepticons," said Optimus Prime. "Not forget, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm,"

"We see..." said Nobita.

"But where are we right now?" asked Doraemon.

"You're in 22nd century Detroit," said Sari.

"I'm used as the 22nd cat robot... in Japan,"

"I've read the encylopedia... Detroit is located in Michigan, United States," said Nobita.

"You're right. And I have something to tell about," said Sari.

"What's that?" asked Doraemon.

...

As Suneo and Giant opened the door and they arrived at unknown place.

"Giant, where are we?" asked Suneo.

"I'm not sure about this. But I think we're in something's place," said Giant.

They shocked as they saw a lot of electronic equipments and a few of giant shadows.

That time, Giant sneezed suddenly.

Blitzwing noticed about them.

"Hey! Hey! Look at them! They're too zmall..." said Blitzwing, random.

"Vhy are you come here?" asked him, hothead.

"Suneo, what's that?" asked Giant.

"That's Blitzwing," said Suneo.

"It seems we meet the Decepticons,"

That time, Blitzwing grabbed them and...

...


	2. The Second Doraemon

**Time: 8.30 PM**

**Place: Sumdac Tower**

The Autobots arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. That time, Sari want to introduce something, but she need to meet her dad for that matter.

"It seems I need to call my dad. You better wait for a while," said Sari.

"Okay, we're waiting," said Nobita.

That time, Professor Sumdac came.

"Sari, what are they around here?" asked him.

"Dad, let me introduce our guests from Japan. They are Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka," said Sari.

"Nice to meet you, Professor Sumdac," said Doraemon.

"Actually, what are your intention to come here?" asked Professor Sumdac.

"Dad, I joined them to see something up there. But I need to take your permission first," said Sari.

"As long as you not misused the system that we created,"

"Thanks, dad,"

"Actually, what are you want to show about, Sari?" asked Doraemon.

"Something," said Sari.

"But if you wanna know, join us," said Bumblebee.

There, they arrived at the Space Bridge and they activated it. They went there and...

They arrived to the moon.

Then, they moved to one spaceship as they saw a lot of protoforms.

"I want to tell one special protoforms that I ever seen. But I only tell it to all of you," said Sari, as she knew where she found it.

As they walked around the spaceship until they arrived at one spaceroom. As Sari activated it...

They saw of one tube, filled of one protoform, similar as Doraemon.

"It looks like me," said Doraemon.

"How could it be?" asked Nobita.

"I don't know, but I found it since last week when I was here with Bumblebee to reveal my secret of myself as a Cybertronian," said Sari. "This is because I'm a Cybertronian. Technoorganic humanoid,"

"Technoorganic humanoid, yeah?" asked Nobita. "How do you related with your dad?"

"I created based from the protoform and my dad's DNA that time,"

"So, what if we take that protoform home?" asked Nobita.

"Nobita, don't talk nonsense," said Doraemon.

"It seems you want to know about that protoform," said Optimus Prime. "I'm not sure you wanna take it or not, but the Decepticons are looking for you,"

"Prime, speaking of the Decepticons, they're now in center of the city," said Prowl suddenly.

"We need to go home hurry," said Optimus Prime.

All the Autobots rushed toward the Space Bridge and transformed into the vehicle mode to the scene. While Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka left from behind.

"We missed them!" said Nobita.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a jet pack to fly," said Sari, as she activated her robot mode.

"But we have "bamboo helicopter'," said Doraemon , as he, Nobita and Shizuka flew up with that gadget.

All of them blast off to the scene.

Back to the protoform, somebody held it and...

...

Back to the scene, the Autobots arrived there as the Decepticons destroyed the city. Both of the factions fought.

Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka arrived there too.

"Doraemon, what are we gonna do now?" asked Nobita.

"Why you ask me? I have a lot of gadgets that can helps," said Doraemon.

Doraemon took out "Air cannon", "Super Gloves" and "Deactivated gun". Not forget, "Growing torchlight"

"Sari, torch to us for helping the Autobots," said Doraemon.

There, Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka became large as the Cybertronian. They helped the Autobots to fight against the Decepticons.

Until...

There was one helicopter transformed into the robot mode, then attacking the Autobots with his cannon.

Megatron.

"It seems the Autobots never give up for this," said Megatron. "They should be eliminated,"

"We never for that, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.

"Doraemon, look!" said Nobita.

"What?" asked Doraemon, then he shocked.

They saw Giant and Suneo were in Megatron's grasp.

"How are they with the Decepticons?" asked Nobita.

"Maybe when the door had been taken by the Decepticons, and that time, they..."

"Doraemon, are you there? Please save us!" screamed Suneo.

"Nobita, please save us from this giant robot!" screamed Giant.

That time, Megatron thrown them down on the ground. Luckily, Nobita saved them and put them down safely.

"Decepticons, retreat!" said Megatron suddenly, then they leaved the scene.

That time, Sari used Doraemon's "Shrinking torchlight" to make Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka returned to normal.

Then, the Autobots took all of the humans back to the base...

...

"We're telling the truth, Doraemon. That time, we were in Decepticon base and Megatron got us," said Giant.

"It seems the Transformers are real," said Suneo.

"The reason you were there was, that time the "Door to Everywhere" had taken away by the Decepticons," said Doraemon.

"No wonder,"

"Forget that. At least, you're okay," said Nobita.

"Nobita, please forgive us. It seems we're supposed to let you to watch that Transformers VCD," said Giant.

"Hey, since when I said like that?" asked Suneo.

"Don't too much!" Giant hit Suneo on his head.

"Do you think that Doraemon looks dfferent from us," said Bumblebee.

"Why?" asked Doraemon.

"Do you know of spark?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Spark? What's that?" asked Nobita

...

Meanwhile, Professor Sumdac was made a research about the protoform that he found.

**Professor Sumdac's POV**  
**It seems this is similar as the protoform that created Sari long time ago. I guess it can created something, but based from it... it looks familiar...**

As he continued his research, that protoform changed his form into the robot. There, it revived suddenly and caused Professor Sumdac shocked. That robot attacked him until fainted.

...

At the next day, at Sumdac Tower

When the Autobots and Doraemon gangs were there... They were shocked as they saw Professor Sumdac laid unconsciously on his lab.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up, dad!" Sari tried to wake his dad up.

"Sari... what was happen?" asked Professor Sumdac.

"Dad, what happen last night. Tell us,"

"I saw... a robot... with blue in colour..."

As he saw Doraemon...

"That robot... that robot that I mentioned about!" said him.

"No, professor. I think you gotta wrong person," said Doraemon.

"I'm not wrong. I saw that blue robot... he attacked me..."

That makes Nobita took Doraemon out from Sumdac Tower.

"Nobita, please let me go," said Doraemon.

"Doraemon, I think there'a a crisis right here. We need to go home," said Nobita.

"But the door are in Decepticons' hand,"

"Yeah, but what if... emm..."

"Just stay in our base," said Bumblebee. "We can play video games,"

"Yeah, at least we can spend our time with these real robots," said Suneo.

...

At the base...

The Autobots and the humans were shocked as they saw...

"Doraemon, what's that?" asked Nobita.

They saw another Doraemon sat on the sofa.

"Don't worry, it just a robot," said Bumblebee, as he walked closer to him. "Hi,"

That robot attacked Bumblebee suddenly. Optimus Prime and Prowl helped the bee away from that robot. As that robot stared toward Doraemon, that robot took away his pocket, but luckily Prowl throw his blade toward that robot, then it fainted.

Doraemon got his pocket.

"I think that's a robot that Professor Sumdac mentioned," said Nobita.

"Perhaps," said Doraemon. "It similar like me,"

Meanwhile, the Decepticons were prepare for attacking the Autobots.

"They have a new protoform that useful for us," said Megatron. "We need to get it,"

Then, the Decepticons transformed into the vehicle mode to attack the Autobots.

**Time: 3.00 PM**  
**Place: Autobot base**

The Decepticons arrived there, transforming into the robot mode. The Autobots prepared to fight against them. Doraemon and the others decided to keep that robot away from the Decepticons.

At the same time, Starscream distracted Doraemon and his friends as he spilted from the Decepticons and attacking them from behind. There, he got that robot away.

"Doraemon, that robot had been taken away!" said Nobita.

"This is a big trouble!" said Doraemon.

That time, the fight stopped suddenly as Megatron got some information from Starscream (what did he get)

"It seems Starscream got that robot from Doraemon," said Optimus Prime.

"Dirty cons," said Bumblebee.

"We don't have to blame ourselves for that. We need to stop the Decepticons from misusing that robot," said Nobita.

"Yeah, DORA Project," said Doraemon.

...

At the Decepticons base... Megatron used the DORA Project to conquer the world with simulating the data from the DORA robot. As it was going on the time, Megatron felt that his revenge to the Autobots will be fulfilled.


	3. Decepticonized Doraemon?

Meanwhile, in Autobot base, while Doraemon and the others slept. Doraemon woke up suddenly.

Nobita noticed it.

"Doraemon, where are you going?" asked Nobita.

Doraemon kept sleep walking until out from the base. Nobita walked after him.

They walked along until they arrived at one cave.

**Nobita's POV**  
**Why Doraemon wanna go to that place?**

That time, Nobita shocked as he saw Doraemon walked toward the Decepticons.

He hidden himself behind the rocks.

"It seems the robot that we need for is arrive," said Shockwave.

"That robot is also useful for us," said Megatron.

**Nobita's POV**  
**What the? Megatron want to use Doraemon to destroy the Earth?**

"I never let you for it! You would never get after my Doraemon!" screamed Nobita suddenly.

"Who's there?" asked Megatron.

Blitzwing got Nobita as he brought it to Megatron.

"We have another recruits to go..." said Megatron.

"What the..." said Nobita.

...

Meanwhile, Shizuka, Suneo and Giant shocked as they realised that Doraemon and Nobita were gone.

"We need to find them. Maybe the Decepticons caught them," said Shizuka.

"We better find them right now," said Optimus Prime. "Transform and roll out,"

All the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode and leaved the scene

They moved into the Decepticons base.

As they arrived there, they saw Megatron, Blitzwing and Starscream were there. Also Doraemon and Nobita trapped. Not forget, the DORA Project which it was bigger as Omega Supreme.

That time, the Autobots and Decepticons fought while Doraemon and Nobita tried to release themselves as their friends tried to save them.

"Doraemon, it seems the DORA Project bring trouble for the Autobots," said Nobita.

"How do you know?" asked Doraemon.

"That's because that robot looks similar with you. Megaton used it for conquering us,"

"Perhaps,"

Meanwhile, the Autobots had been attacked badly by the Decepticons.

Once again, Doraemon asked Sari to enlarge him as he brought his air cannon to attack against the DORA Project

"How dare you killing me," said DORA

"The Decepticons had controlled you," said Doraemon.

"I don't care..."

DORA also had the air cannon as Doraemon had and it shot Doraemon suddenly.

Doraemon fainted on the ground

"DORAEMON!" screamed Nobita.

Megatron laughed. "Nobody can stop me with this Cybertronian Doraemon..."

Slowly Doraemon woke up and...

He woke up and took a revenge to DORA and the Decepticons with one huge air cannon.

BOOM! The Decepticons destroyed!

And then, Doraemon returned to the normal and as usual. They found the door and decided to return to Japan.

But what about the DORA?

It's already destroyed.

The End

Moral Value: Think it yourself

**Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
